1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of securities trading, and more specifically to a system, method, and computer program product for fairly and accurately valuing mutual funds having foreign-based or thinly traded assets.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
Open-end mutual funds provide retail investors access to a diversified portfolio of securities at low cost. These funds offer investors liquidity on a daily basis, allowing them to trade fund shares to the mutual fund company. The price at which these transactions occur is typically the fund's Net Asset Value (NAV) computed on the basis of closing prices for the day of all securities in the fund. Thus, fund trade orders received during regular business hours are executed the next business day, at the NAV calculated at the close of business on the day the order was received. For mutual funds with foreign or thinly traded assets, however, this practice can create problems because of time differences between the foreign markets' business hours and the local (e.g., U.S.) business hours of the mutual fund.
If NAV is based on stale prices for foreign securities, short-term traders can profit substantially by trading on news in the U.S. at the expense of the shareholders that remain in the fund. In particular, excess returns of 2.5, 9-12, 8 and 10-20 percent have been reported for various strategies suggesting, respectively, 4, 4, 6 and unlimited number of roundtrip trades of international funds per year; At least 16 hedge fund companies covering 30 specific funds exist whose stated strategy is “mutual fund timing.” Traditionally, funds have widely used short-term trading fees to limit trading timing profit opportunities, but the fees are neither large enough nor universal enough to protect long-term investors and profit opportunities remain even if such fees are used. Complete elimination of the trading profit opportunity through fees alone would require very high short-term trading fees, which may not be embraced by investors.
This problem has been known in the industry for some time, but in the past was of limited consequence because it was somewhat difficult to trade funds with international holdings. Funds' order submission policies required sometimes up to several days for processing, which did not allow short-term traders to take advantage of NAV timing situations. However, with the significant increase of Internet trading in recent years this barrier has been eliminated.
Short-term trading profit opportunities in international mutual funds are not as much of an informational efficiency problem as an institutional efficiency problem, which suggests that changes in mutual fund policies represent a solution to this problem. Further, the Investment Company Act of 1940 imposes a regulatory obligation on mutual funds and their directors to make a good faith determination of the fair value of the fund's portfolio securities when market quotations are not readily available. These concerns are relevant for stocks, bonds, and other financial instruments, especially those that are thinly traded.
It has been demonstrated that international equity returns are correlated at all times, even when one of the markets is closed, and the magnitude of the correlations may be very large. As a result, there are large correlations between observed security prices during the U.S. trading day and the next day's return on the international funds. However, according to a recent survey, only 13 percent of funds use some kind of adjustment. But even so, the adjustments adopted by some mutual funds are flawed, such that the arbitrage opportunities are not reduced at all.
Consequently, there is a present need for fair value calculations that make adjustments to closing prices for liquidity, time zone, and other factors. Of these, time-zone adjustments have been noted as one of the most important challenges to mutual fund custodians.